


Crude Matter, Luminous Beings

by dining_alone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Depictions of Hiking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dining_alone/pseuds/dining_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't believe he's Force-sensitive. Rey does what she can to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crude Matter, Luminous Beings

“I can’t believe this is what you want to do on your day off,” Finn says breathlessly.

They’ve only been hiking for a few hours, but his muscles are already locking up in protest, and his lungs burn with the effort of drawing oxygen from the thin alpine air.

Rey turns to face him, shielding her eyes from the sun. She doesn’t look like she has exerted herself in the slightest. “We can stop and rest again, if you want,” she says.

Finn shakes his head, letting out a few choice Jelucani curses. “Like hell.”

He starts to scramble up the pile of boulders that Rey has already scaled. She looks down at him, amused. “Did you learn those in Valentia?”

“Yeah,” says Finn, reaching the top and dusting himself off. “Went into the city on a supply run before you arrived. Why, want me to take you there?”

Rey raises an eyebrow and hands Finn her canteen. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“So what if I am?”

Rey doesn’t respond, but she grabs his hand and gives it a light squeeze while he drinks from the canteen. She’s not looking at him; instead, she seems utterly enraptured by the view in front of her. Green hills rise from the floor of the valley far below, giving way to soaring, snow-covered peaks. It’s late spring here on the planet’s northern hemisphere, and strange, bright wildflowers dot the hillsides. A waterfall fed by snowmelt at higher elevations roars somewhere in the distance. They haven’t seen or heard a single ship all morning.

Rey closes her eyes, an escaped lock of hair playing across her face. Finn wants to kiss her, but he also wants to keep her like this: serene, free of the punishing weight of her legacy, if only for a single day.

Rey squeezes his hand again. “Thanks for coming with me.”

With that she sets off along the trail, and Finn jogs to keep up.

“What else would I do on my day off?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rey calls back. She’s well ahead of him now, plunging into one of the little stands of conifers scattered across the meadow. “Drink jet juice with Poe and his friends. Play Sabacc, maybe. Do whatever else normal people do when they get a break.”

“I like you _because_ you’re not normal.”

Rey stops and waits for him to catch up before she replies, “Neither are you.”

He frowns. “Rey, we’ve been over this.”

“I know. And you’re still wrong.” She claps him on the back. “Now come on, we’ll get to the lake in an hour or so if we keep this pace.”

 

It takes them much longer than an hour to get to the lake. Eventually the trail levels off and cuts through a Muunyak pasture, where several of the huge, shaggy beasts decide to follow along after Finn for some reason. They seem docile enough, but Finn doesn’t have much experience with animals, and being around non-sentient creatures large enough to trample him to death makes him nervous. He shouts in alarm when one of the beasts gets close enough to lick his rucksack with a wide, flat tongue.

Rey nearly falls over laughing, but Finn ignores her and vaults over the pasture fence.

“He probably just wanted the food in your pack,” she says, once she’s done teasing him.

They crest another ridge and find the glacial lake below, shining like a round, blue jewel dropped into the middle of the valley. After picking their way down the slope, they stand on the shore for a while, watching shimmering ripples chase across the lake’s surface. The snow isn’t so high above them anymore.

“Do you ever swim here?” Finn asks.

Rey wrinkles her nose. “Are you joking? That water is ice cold!”

To Finn, that sounds an awful lot like a challenge. Grinning, he kicks off his boots and strips down to his underwear, feeling a little proud of the way Rey’s eyes linger on his chest and shoulders. Then he wades out into the clear, chilly water. Rey was right, of course; it’s freezing. But Finn developed an impressive tolerance for cold during his time on Starkiller, so he’ll be able to wait it out for a few minutes at least. Long enough to show off.

“You’re insane!” Rey yells from the shore.

Finn’s only response is to dive below the water. Fully immersed, the chill is bone-numbing. He re-surfaces and settles into a forward crawl, cutting through the water with fast, precise strokes. The First Order trained their Stormtroopers for combat on a wide variety of different landscapes, and the water drills were always Finn’s favorite. Although the water in the simulations was rarely this cold.

He takes the loss of sensation in his toes as his cue to swim back to shore. Rey is still there waiting for him, sitting cross-legged and eating one of the nutrient bars they packed for lunch.

“You looked good out there,” she says in between bites.

“I always look good.”

Rey rolls her eyes. Finn deliberately shakes droplets of water onto her, and she shrieks, jumping to her feet. Somehow they both end up falling down, tangled together on the grass. Rey kisses him on the neck, and her lips are hot against his skin after the icy lake.

She breaks away, resting her head on his bare chest, her hair soft and sun-warm. Finn fights the urge to pull her back on top of him. He wishes there were some way he could find out whether she wants him as badly as he wants her right now, but he’s worried he might spoil the moment if he asks. Instead he stays silent and curls an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t actually know how to swim,” Rey confesses after a few minutes.

“Luke never taught you? I thought you trained on an island.”

Rey shrugs. “I did. There wasn’t time, I guess. Or he didn’t think it was important. But I ran a lot. He made me climb up a bunch of stairs.”

That explained why she could practically scale an entire mountainside without getting out of breath.

“What does running have to do with Jedi training?”

Rey sits up, frowning. “I told you, it’s not Jedi training. I don’t want to be a Jedi.”

Finn raises his hands in surrender. He had forgotten the subject was a sore spot for her. “Okay, okay. Sorry I misspoke.”

“Besides,” says Rey, her expression turning sly, “I don’t think _you_ want me to be a Jedi either. The Jedi were celibate.”

He feels his face grow hot. This is the first time Rey has hinted that she’s interested in anything beyond stolen kisses behind the mess hall in the evenings. And as much as Finn enjoys those, he wants more—much, much more. Ever since Rey came back from training and joined them at the new base, he hasn’t been able to think of much else. He finds his thoughts drifting to what her breasts would feel like, freed from their band and pressed against his chest. He pictures her straddling him, fixing him with a conspiratorial grin, like they’re both in on some great secret. He imagines being inside her.

That last scenario has featured heavily in his dreams lately—dreams that often end in sticky sheets and mumbled apologies to the laundry droid.

Rey is looking at him with a curious expression, mouth quirked up to one side and eyebrows raised. Not for the first time, Finn wonders if she shares any of Kylo Ren’s mind-reading abilities.

“General Organa can sense it too, you know,” she says abruptly. “Has she told you that?”

All of Finn’s excitement dissipates in an instant. Of course Rey wants to talk about _that_ again. He sighs. “Yeah, she has. She called me into her office last week.”

“And you still don’t believe it?”

He struggles to find the right words. “I mean…I believe that she—that you—feel something there. There might be something there. But whatever it is, I can’t reach it. I can’t access it, I guess.”

“Have you actually _tried_?”

“A few times.” Even though no one was around to witness them, thinking about those occasions makes his stomach churn with embarrassment.

“You just need the right stimulus,” Rey concludes. “I didn’t feel the Force until I came across Luke’s old saber. Luke says he didn’t really feel it either until his friends were in serious trouble.”

“Yeah, well, neither of those things has worked for me.”

“Yes,” Rey agrees. She scoots away, leaving a few meters between them. The curious look is back, but this time her smile is more pronounced. “That’s why I think you need something a bit different.”

Then Rey lies back down on the grass and, without preamble, slides a hand underneath the waistband of her leggings.

Finn is taken off-guard, to say the least. “Uh, what are you doing?”

Rey ignores the question. “You want to know one good thing about living on your own in the middle of the desert? You can be as loud as you want when you touch yourself.”

Finn watches, transfixed as Rey’s hand moves in small, twitching circles under the cloth of her leggings.

Rey continues, “I never slept with anyone on Jakku. Never wanted to. I didn’t like the other scavengers that much, and I trusted them even less. So I got _really good_ at getting myself off.” She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip, arching into her own touch.

Although a great deal of blood has recently traveled from his head to his crotch, Finn manages to realize that Rey is teasing him. She must not know him very well yet if she thinks he’s going to sit still and put up with it. He starts to get to his feet, but something stops him before he can rise—an invisible barrier.

He falls back down, groaning. “Rey!”

“Enjoying the stimulus?”

He tries to rise again and fails. “This isn’t going to work!” he yells, exasperated.

Once again, Rey ignores him. “I can _feel_ how much you want me. Sometimes I don’t even have to try; it just comes pouring off of you. But don’t worry. I feel the same way.” Her hand is moving faster now. “When I saw you getting out of the lake dripping wet, I wanted to push you down and climb on top of you. Right then and there.”

Almost on instinct, Finn reaches for his straining erection. If Rey won’t let him touch her, he can at least find some relief on his own. But the same invisible pressure stops him, pinning his wrists at his sides.

“Ah ah,” Rey says. “That’s cheating.”

Finn struggles against the bonds, but they refuse to yield. “Pretty sure you’re not supposed to use the Force like this,” he spits.

“I can use the Force however I like. So can you.”

“Rey…” he pleads.

But Rey seems consumed with her own pleasure now. She’s flushed, the color in her cheeks creeping right up to her freckled nose. While Finn stares, unable to look away, her other hand dips into the waistband of her leggings. She makes a low, contented noise that somehow amplifies Finn’s arousal more than anything she’s done so far.

“Rey,” he says again, more quietly. He hates how wrecked he sounds.

She finally turns to him, eyes bright, lips bitten red.

It’s enough, that one look. Suddenly Finn is surging upward, stumbling over to her and crashing their mouths together.

For a few perfect seconds she clings to him, kisses him back. Then without warning, she shoves him away. “Finn. _Finn.”_

His head is swimming. _Why did she stop?_

“Finn, you did it!”

“Did what?”

“Used the Force! I felt it!”

“ _What?_ I thought you let go of me.”

She shakes her head. Her eyes are still bright, cheeks still flushed, and her expression is one of sheer delight. “I didn’t. You fought me off.”

_Impossible._ He wracks his brain, taking quick stock of his senses to see if he feels anything different.

Rey interrupts him. “No, no. Don’t try to find it. Let it find you.”

“How?”

“Close your eyes. Try to empty your mind.”

Finn wants to retort that it would be _a lot_ easier to empty his mind if he wasn’t preoccupied by very recent memories of Rey masturbating in front of him. But he keeps that thought to himself and squeezes his eyes shut.

For a moment, all he registers are the sounds and sensations of the valley: the faint tinkling of bells from the Muunyak pasture, the cold breeze coming off the lake.

Then he feels it. It buzzes through him, like a painless but extraordinarily powerful electric charge, at once calming and energizing. The more he leans into it, the more he opens himself to the sensation, the more potent it becomes.

Dimly, he realizes that Rey is gripping his arm and shouting something. He opens his eyes. Everything looks brighter, more vibrant than before; the slopes are greener, the snow whiter, the sky such a violent shade of blue that it almost hurts his eyes. Even the air seems to hum and spark around him.

“…need to tell General Organa,” Rey is saying. “And we’ll have to figure out a way to get in touch with Luke.”

Somehow, Finn manages to collect himself enough to speak. “You’re not going to tell them _how_ it happened, are you?”

Rey shakes her head vigorously. “No, no, definitely not. I’ll make something up. I doubt they’ll believe me, but they won’t press the issue. Finn, they’re going to be _ecstatic._ ” She beams at him.

Finn knows he should be ecstatic too, and he is. But the swell of joy he feels has just as much to do with Rey standing before him, looking at him like he’s done something magnificent, as it does with the discovery of his latent Force sensitivity.

A sobering thought occurs to him then, instantly dampening his mood. He hesitates for a moment before voicing it. “Just now, what you said about wanting me…did you mean it? Or did you only say it because you knew it would get me riled up enough to—”

Rey cuts him off, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. It’s a slow, sweet thing, close-lipped but profoundly sensual. Finn circles his arms around her waist, drawing her nearer. He grins against her lips when he realizes he can _feel_ the desire radiating off her now. She doesn’t have to reassure him anymore—not with words, at least.

When they separate, coming up for air, Rey’s smile is mischievous and wide enough to match his own. “You know,” she says, “We have a lot of time before we have to head back to base. We might as well enjoy the rest of our day off.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The setting here is shamelessly pilfered from Claudia Gray's SW tie-in novel "Lost Stars."
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
